I Will Always Find You
by CannibalCupcake23
Summary: Exploring the relationship between Ludwig and Feliciano during/before the plot of my other story My Heaven. College AU with a bit of fantasy. Went through and fixed the random junk that somehow appeared in this the first time it was posted!


Hello all this is a little mini ficlet that takes place in My Heaven! You don't necessarily need to read it in order to understand the story just know that it is a college au with a bit of fantasy thrown in! PS I have no idea wtf happened the first time I posted it that there was a ton of junk in the story but hopefully I fixed it!

Feliciano knew Ludwig was his marked mate from the moment they had met. There was an undeniable chemistry between the strong Germanic man and the somewhat neurotic little Italian. His mark was the Iron Cross of Germany and the words. 'I finden Sie immer' circling around the black cross with the steely border. At first Feliciano had been horrified. He was sixteen at the time the mark had appeared and it was long before he and Romano had left the Italian province of New York to move to Springfield Massachusetts. When they had first attended the school Feliciano hadn't really noticed Ludwig, he'd noticed Gilbert but only because he and Romano had become frenemies as well as his new found friend Amara. Who lived with the Germanic brothers in a quaint little art studio not to far off campus. He hadn't met Ludwig until his second year of College. It had been a party, thrown by Gilbert and his friend Francis, who was the eldest and was a month off from graduating the Culinary program at their college. The party had been surprisingly low key, due to the fact that Francis only wanted his closest friends to attend. Italy hadn't been invited but rather was spending the night with Amara because she had come down with a terrible cold.

When the music began pouring through the walls Amara, face pale and eyes bleary, had tried to rush upstairs and lose her mind on the men throwing the party. Feliciano was having none of that and stuffed her into bed with the promise that he would make the music stop. He summoned his inner Romano, trying to be brave and knocked on the door separating the floors. When the tall blonde man with the bluest eyes he had ever seen opened the door he felt his heart stop. They stood there staring at each other until he, the tall blonde stranger, cleared his throat. "Is there something I can do for you?" His voice made the little Italian quiver so deep and masculine his English perfect but his German accent coating every word that fell from his lips. He was hooked on him, if that was wrong he never wanted to be right again. "Uh...uh...could you turn the music down the wee Bella is...lei è molto malato." He was so nervous he reverted back to Italian but to his surprise the blonde haired angel nodded. "Frau Amara is sick? I vasn't aware I will tell my brüder to turn the music down..." He seemed to debate for a moment but opened the door a bit wider and stepped out of the way. "Would you like to join us?" He asked and Feliciano felt his face turn as red as Antonios tomatos'. "Uh no grazie...ciao!" He bolted back down the stairs like the coward everyone claimed him to be. Arriving back to Amaras bedside he found her already peacefully asleep. He pulled a light blue afghan over her and closed her door making his way back upstairs

When he found the large German sitting at the table he was stunned. When he saw him eating his pasta he was horrified. "la mia pasta! vuol dire uomo perché si mangia la mia pasta prezioso?!" He wailed and the blonde looked abashed as Feliciano ran over to him trying to snatch the bowl from his hand. "I am sorry I do not understand you! But this pasta was just sitting here and I just...wanted to try some. It's very delicious." He yelled, he had a mix of shame and shock on his face. Ludwig understood enough Italian to understand that the small brunette with the adorable gravity defying curl was very upset he was eating his pasta. All at once though Feliciano stopped pounding on his rock hard chest and looked up at him with a look of wondrous pride. "You like my pasta?" He had tears of joy and he captured him in a hug, babbling a mile a minute in Italian which made his head spin. How was he so excitable, after he had just been so upset? "Ja is very good, you made this?" He asked and Feli beamed with joy, his eyes lit up. "Yes I did and I will make you as much pasta as you can eat if you like it. No one else likes me pasta, well Amara likes my pasta but she says I make to much." At least now he was rambling in English for which Ludwig was greatful. "I think maybe if you added some wurst in the sauce it would be even better." Feliciano looked doubtful but nodded with enthusiasm none the less. "I will try that yes! Grazie! Uhm what is your name, I am Feliciano!" Ludwig was once again put off by how fast this little man could talk though he had to admit his cheerfulness was infectious, his sour mood from the annoyance of having Francis in his and his brothers crash pad beginning to lift. "Ludwig Beïlschmidt. It is very good to meet you Feliciano."

That was the beginning of their interesting, complete polar opposite, relationship

Translations-

I finden Sie immer- I will always find you

Lei è molto malato- she is very sick

Grazie chao- thank you, bye

la mia pasta! vuol dire uomo perché si mangia la mia pasta prezioso- my pasta! You mean man stealing my precious pasta!

Now for those of you that haven't read My Heaven the mark is the mark of a soulmate it appears at a random age of the person and it is the last words of your one true love. You can't tell anyone what the mark says because it means that you will lose that mark and the soulmate that is attached to it. I hope you liked this. I may or may not write more, because I looove the GerIta pairing but I am obviously also working on the RussiaxOc plot of My Heaven. There may also be a Ukraine xAmerica fic coming in the future because much as it is an odd coupling they seem so adorable together for me! I hope you liked this story for now Cupcake Out!


End file.
